


You could get hurt (Tommy Shelby x tomboy!reader)

by Thomassshelby



Category: Peaky Blinders
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Happy Ending, The Peaky boys think you’re gay, Tommy being adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 03:25:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18130307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thomassshelby/pseuds/Thomassshelby
Summary: Reader is a Peaky Blinder and she realises that Tommy is worried about her safety, eventually leading to their first kiss.{Also posted this on my Wattpad: Tomsmytype}





	You could get hurt (Tommy Shelby x tomboy!reader)

"This place is being taken over, by order of the Peaky fuckin' Blinders!" I heard Arthur yell down the mic as I threw the bloodied man in my arms to the floor. 

—

"No fuckin' way," Arthur laughed, repeatedly slamming his hand down to the table top. "I thought you swung the other way if you know I what I mean." 

Me, Arthur, John, Finn and Michael were sat in the Garrison inside our private room, waiting for Tommy to arrive after a successful raid. Micheal and John knew about my crush on Tommy, but this was Arthur and Finn's first hearing. 

Micheal let out an airy laugh at the joke and Finn smirked to me with raised eyebrows, making me roll my eyes. "Why do I even bother with you three?" I groaned, then looked towards John for any sort of help. 

"I think it's achievable," he nodded, reassuringly. 

"Achievable?" I repeated. 

"You can't deny it Y/n, Tommy likes you," Arthur explained, pouring another drink for me (and himself obviously), while the others nodded in agreement. 

"How can you tell?- Actually, wait wait, why has it taken you this fucking long to tell me?" I asked, looking around the table in disbelief. "You two have known for months!"

They all just laughed, resulting in me leaning back into the booth and rolling my eyes again. "Anyway, what's with you guys and thinking I'm gay?"

"Are you fuckin' kidding?" Arthur questioned. 

"You wear a suit first off," John suggested. It was true - other than my hair, face and slightly better taste in suits, similar to Micheal - I looked the same to the rest of the Peaky boys as the clothing covered most of my womanly figure. 

"It's practical," I reasoned, my voice going up a tone. 

"Exactly," Micheal chuckled. "I mean you're a Peaky Blinder; 'ired by Mr Shelby 'imself."

"Fourth in line after me and your not even blood," John added. 

"You don't get many women round 'ere," Arthur said. 

"Maybe Tommy's the one we should be worrying about," John laughed. "Well, at least you're good looking."

"Oh thanks," I said sarcastically, "You guys are fucking unbelieva-" I started but all of a sudden the doors opened to reveal Tommy, wet from the rain. 

"What've they done now?" He asked, taking off his damp cap and overcoat, chuckling slightly; a rarity for other's company but a norm around me. 

"Do you think I'm gay Tommy?" I asked as he sat down opposite to me. 

He looked quite taken back by the random question. "I sure 'ope you're not," he answered, laughing slightly. 

"Why's that?"

This question seemed dumbfounded him much more than the last. He was lost for words. 

"Looks like Tommy's got a crush too," Arthur joked, followed by a laugh from the rest of the table, everyone except Tommy, who tried to hide the large smile tugging at his lips, resulting from Arthur's added 'too'. He got out a cigarette and offered me one but I shook my head, making his smile increase for some reason. He hung it from his lips before lighting it and taking a puff. 

"I 'ave a proposal," Tommy announced, turning all attention back to him. "It's a special day, you see, a win for our side and pay day. I think we should celebrate," he said resulting in a cheer from the boys. "Grace-"

"Oh, here we go again," I mumbled, rolling my eyes. 

Tommy peered in my direction giving me a puzzled look, but I just stared back, one eyebrow cocked. He quickly glanced around the table for any sort of explanation, but the four looked away with mischievous, salty expressions; making me snigger slightly. 

"Anyway," he started again, trying to forget what just happened. "Grace bought us some champagne."

"How 'bout me and the boys got get the drink?" Arthur suggested, hurrying out of the booth. 

"What?-" Tommy started, but they'd already left out the doors. 

I just laughed. "Why don't we just stick to whiskey, aye?" I said, giving an obviously forced smile. 

"What's your problem?" He asked, not too enraged, more curiously. 

"I don't know what you're talking about," I answered, acting dumb

"No seriously," his voice got slightly deeper, "you ask if I think you're gay and then you just dismiss everything else I say after that."

"Oh fuck off, 'dismiss'. What the bloody hell are you on about? It was you who mentioned Grace," my voice started to mumble "you who fucking hired her." 

But unfortunately, he heard. "Hired her?" He repeated, his voice getting louder in annoyance. "She's a bar tender, she came when we fuckin' bought the place! What about you?? I hired you and this is how you thank me! Do you even realise how much persuasion I needed to even consider making you a Peaky Blinder?? Micheal, Jon and Arthur were at me for months, saying that you'd be safe and  we'd never let them take you. Have you even thought about it? You could get hurt!-"

"But I've never gotten hurt!" I retorted. "There's nothing to worry about!"

"But ya fuckin' could!" He yelled. "I...really like you Y/n a-and could you fuckin' imagine what would happen to the rest of 'em?" it sounded like he was trying to trail his words in another direction, leading me to think the opposite of what he was thinking. But then he rephrased the question. "Could you imagine what would happen to me?" He asked quietly, but it seemed almost rhetorical, like he was asking himself, not me. He looked down to his hands placed neatly on top of each other on the table. It appeared like he was thinking over every decision he's ever made, and so trapped in his own sorrows he didn't notice me slide around the booth to the spot next to him and put one of my hands upon his. 

He didn't seem too startled but was confused by the unfamiliar contact. His head titled back up to face me, staring to me, longingly with his ocean blue eyes. 

"They'll never hurt me or take me away from you. I promise."

"How do you know for sure though?" He asked. 

"You wouldn't let them." I replied simply. 

Tommy moved a piece of hair away from my face. I couldn't help but lean in, it seemed so natural, so I leaned till I couldn't lean anymore. Our lips met. It held only for a few seconds, but it carried so much passion and need and want. We'd known each other since childhood, no later than 13 years old. So much had been leading up to this moment. 

As we parted, I saw his eyes flicker open, revealing the ocean colour once again and a warm smile present on his lips. 

"Why're you looking at me like that?" He asked, whispering because we were so close, a hand rested on my jaw. 

I gave a light laugh, "I love it when you smile. It looks good on you."

His lips curled even further, if it was even possible, "Oh, you love it, do you?" He joked, cheekily. 

"Now, you're the unbelievable one," I replied, letting out a laugh. 

We moved together once again, meeting in the middle, but to our luck, the doors opened, followed by howls of laughter and wolf whistles from most likely the other three Shelby boys and a Grey. We both parted, and unsurprisingly, it was exactly who we suspected. 

But instead of getting pissed, me and Tommy looked at each other and let out a warm laugh.


End file.
